


Andy's Friend

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Fall Out Boy Trilogies [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - High School, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Mild Language, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Sleep Deprivation, Special Bonds, Tattoos, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Fall Out Boy befriends Andy's friend, Alex. She helps them from the sidelines to get the band exposure they need, while they help her cope with her bad past, & get ready for a bright future. Her & Andy always shared a connection like Pete & Patrick. What if that bond begins to form with a certain emo haired, guyliner friend of his? Will he allow them to become friends, maybe something more, or will his jealousy ruin two friends, & FOB all together? (Bad at summaries & other relationships yet to be add + characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunch

Black hair with the ends & bottom layer blonde  
Eyes a dark gray  
Skin perfectly tanned  
Lovely, quiet company  
A reason Andy always admired her

 

Andy sat down next to Alex for lunch  
She read her book in silence, glancing up to met Andy's blue eyes  
He smiled softly at her  
Alex didn't recuperate the smile but her pupils dilated  
Yes, Andy was able to notice that  
He learned to study every aspect of her in order to recognize her emotions  
The slightest change in anything signaled something was off  
The dilation of her pupil- when it grew- meant she was glad to see him, & didn't mind his company  
'Not that she ever did,' he thought & began to eat his salad  
They sat in silence  
Neither exchanging a word, which was natural  
Words weren't needed in their friendship

"Andy wassup!" Pete exclaimed & ran over to hug him.

Andy hugged him back & took notice to Patrick & Joe lagging  
He also notice Alex shrink away, eyes narrowing & pupils shrinking  
That meant she didn't like the company or anything else bad  
She closed her book quietly & stood without anyone's attention on her, then walked off  
Andy wanted to chill with her, but Pete began to babble about some club wanting them to perform

"Cool, when?" Andy asked excited.

"Tonight at nine, can you believe it?" Pete questioned.

Andy hung out with Pete, Patrick, & Joe the remainder of lunch...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex agrees to go with Andy to a club

It was fifth period- which was right after lunch- when Andy got to see Alex again  
The class? Art  
She sat where she normally did  
Off to the side of the teacher, nearest to the windows, & furthest in the back of the class  
Andy joined her since they had a project today  
Alex was an excellent artist in Andy's opinion, so he always asked her for help & advice  
She had her sketchbook out in front of her  
He tapped the top of the book as he passed her, catching her attention  
She looked up, face still blank but pupils growing  
Good sign

"What's today's project?" He whispered to her as the teacher began to explain it.

Alex wrote down her response, 'Instruments.' It read in elegantly done cursive.

Andy nodded his thanks & zoned out  
Alex lightly tapped Andy out his dream like state  
He blinked & looked at her  
Rarely did she touch him

"She done yet?" He asked with a smile.

Alex smiled back with a curt nod  
Both began the task of choosing an instrument to draw  
Alex chose a Schecter electric guitar, white with red pinstripes  
Andy just went with the same

 

Andy met up with Joe after school in the parking lot  
Alex had disappeared after six period, another class they shared

"Where's that one girl at?" Joe asked taking a drag from his cigarette.

Andy looked at him, "Alex?"

Joe nodded, releasing the tainted smoke   
Andy thought about it  
Then shrugged

"Isn't she like, your girlfriend or something?" Joe questioned gazing at the cheerleaders as they passed.

"No," Andy shook his head, "we're just friends s'all." He said casually.

Joe smirked, "If I were you, I'd ask her out. Not because she's pretty, but because she has something most girls don't. I wish I had a friend like her... Why doesn't she hang out with us again?" He asked blabbering.

At times, Joe did make sense  
Now being one of them  
Doesn't mean they headed his wise words of wisdom  
But sometimes it was just the fumes getting to him  
Nothing new Andy guesses

"Thinks Pete's loud, obnoxious, rude. She's right about that. Actually, I don't really know... We never really talk, she only talks when something's bothering her."

"Well that should be more often then." Joe commented.

Andy raised a brow at him, "Why you say that?" Joe sighed, dropped his cancer stick, & stepped on it.

"Man, she's your friend & you don't know the shit she goes through? She's bullied, everyday, that's why she cuts herself. But she's not a typical "emo" who has no emotions. Andy, you know she has feelings, talk to her. Patrick, & I see her get bullied everyday, most of the time I get sent to the principal's office because of fighting, to protect her."

"You didn't tell me why?" Andy asked slightly irritated.

Joe's eyes widened, "Don't you blame me!" He said offended. "We thought she told you these things, she barely knows us." Joe pointed out.

Andy sighed & ran a hand through his hair

"Your right. Im'ma go find her, maybe ask if she wants to watch us practice today, maybe even join us at the show tonight," Andy blindly suggested. 

"Dude, she's a freshman, we're seniors. They won't allow her in, but yea, invite her for practice," Joe said.

He did have a point  
Alex wouldn't be able to get in without an ID  
But maybe if they lied?  
She could be apart of the band of one night  
Right?  
Andy shrugged & stalked off to find the girl, leaving his backpack in Joe's beat up red truck with chipping paint

 

Andy smiled when he found Alex  
She was perched up in a tree behind the school  
Her back against the trunk of the tree, Edgar Allan Poe's book of short stories/poems in hand  
Alex had in her music as she read  
Andy waved at her, catching her attention easily  
She removed her ear buds & shot him a raised brow

"My friend Joe, the dark haired one, the one with blue eyes," Alex nodded in understanding that Joe was a person, a friend of Andy's. "Yea him, he wanted to know if you'd like to watch us practice at Pete's house, maybe join us for tonight? We're playing at a club."

Alex blinked at him & shook her head  
Andy glared halfheartedly at the stubborn girl 

"Please come, at least try to like Pete. Please, the clubs shady & dark, & I'll buy you a few drinks if I have to just please come!" Andy begged.

Alex looked down at him from her peripheral vision  
A sly grin tugging on her thin, pink lips  
She closed her book & watched him from her spot in the tree

"Then, you never have to talk to them again- unless you want to that is." Andy said persuasively.

Alex thought about it  
Andy crossing his fingers  
She reluctantly dropped down from the branch, book in hand & slipping on her bag

"Hey, I'll carry it, least I can do," he said taking her bag.


	3. Another Session, Another Breakdown

Alex stepped into the house  
It smelled like fresh baked cookies, & lemon  
The smell didn't repulse Alex, she just was weirded out by it  
Pete was wrestling with Patrick  
Over Patrick's hat

"Asswipe, gimme back my hat!" Patrick seethed as he tried reaching over Pete's head.

"Nah uh, not unless you let me cuddle with you whenever I want!" Pete argued back, red bangs swishing into his vision.

Patrick stopped fighting  
Pouting with his arms crossed  
Alex looked at Andy puzzled

"Special bond, like us," he explained & continued to watch the two banter.

Alex made the oh face & watched  
The two amused her so  
Maybe she could stick around for the club thing  
Patrick finally retrieved his hat & Pete ran off into a separate room  
Alex finally being noticed by the pale boy with big glasses

"Oh, hi, I'm Patrick- but you probably already know that... Why wouldn't you? Your Andy's friend & all- sorry I'm blabbering aren't I?" Patrick questioned nervously.

Alex gave a small nod, giving him a soft smile to ease his nerves 

He sighed, "Sorry, I'm Patrick. Nice to meet you..." Patrick said trailing off.

Hand extending in Alex's direction

"Alex, her names Alex," Andy answered for her.

She nodded & with hesitation shook the chubby boy's hand  
He blushed which kind of freaked out Alex  
'Please tell me he doesn't already have a crush on me,' she thought slightly disgusted  
She didn't mean Patrick was ugly  
He was adorable & dateable  
He was dorky, & kind & a guy Alex needed to date  
But she was scared her & Pete mind end up in a squabble over the cute, chubby singer of their band

"She said feelings mutual," Andy said looking at Alex who nodded approvingly.

"How do you two... Nevermind." Patrick said shaking his head. "Anyways, today's your lucky day, you get watch us perform!" He said with a quiet laugh when she didn't smile.

She blinked  
Good enough

"Jeez Patrick, no need to be nervous. Not like she's gonna judge you or anything, you wouldn't do that would you Alex?" Joe asked walking over to them.

Alex smiled halfheartedly in agreement  
No one had a right to judge  
Especially her

"Pattycakes, wanna cookie? My mom sent over some- Oo, your Andy's girlfriend right?" Pete asked with a cookie stuffed in his mouth.

Alex snorted at him, gray eyes narrowing  
As well as her pupils, Andy mentally cursed

"No she's not, thank you very much. We're friends Pete, when will you get that?" Andy asked in frustration.

Pete smirked at them  
He shrugged & held out a cookie to Patrick, & one to Alex  
She stared at it & her stomach thought it would be a most brilliant idea to growl

"Here, its the last one. You have it," Pete said.

She smiled at the emo haired boy & took the cookie  
Alex said a quiet thank you that went unheard, but Pete read the message in her eyes

"Your welcome." He said softly, which surprised the others.

Alex gave him a smile that Andy, never seen before  
It was somewhere between understanding & admiration  
And Pete returned it

"Alright... Lets go practice Pattycakes!" Pete yelled & dragged Patrick down to what Alex assumed to be the basement.

To be honest, they had a nice set up  
One drum set, with Andy's various drumsticks  
Patrick's electric & acoustic guitar propped up in on corner  
Pete's bass in another & Joe's two guitars as well  
Plus, picks were everywhere  
And when Alex said everywhere  
She meant EVERYWHERE

"Yea, sorry about the picks." Joe said nonchalantly & strode over to his electric.

Pete & Patrick were already hooked up, now doing their sound check  
Andy was positioned behind his drums, hitting out a quiet beat  
Alex sat herself on the couch they had down there

"You guys ready?" Patrick asked looking around.

They all nodded in unison

"Alright this song is called Dance, Dance." Patrick said & began playing.

So far Alex much enjoyed Pete leading bass line  
But then... Patrick added his amazing voice & well...  
Alex nearly keeled over & died right there  
Patrick had a nice set of pipes on him  
'This boy can sing & their song is great, why aren't they famous?!' Alex thought flabbergasted as to why such talent  
Such, raw, uncut talent was being ignored, & looked over  
If they ever did get on tv, or the internet  
Fall Out Boy would be a hit  
Alex had faith in it  
They just needed more exposure was all

"Holy dick that was jizztastic," Alex breathed.

Everyone gasped, even Andy at the rarely spoken words  
And the oddest words to be spoken

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Pete commented. "You really think we're that good?"

Alex nodded vigorously, a wide smile Andy rarely seen plastered on her face

"Well, she has good taste in music. Can't wait for tonight." Joe said casually adjusting his strap.

"Listen Alex, we know your a shy one like 'Trick here. But would you be willing to play with us tonight?" Pete asked.

Alex looked to Andy  
He had an encouraging smile on his face  
Gap & all  
She shrugged

"Do I get paid?" She asked playfully.

Pete grinned & nodded, mischief flashing in his hazel orbs

"Yes, with hugs!" He said & quickly took off his bass.

Alex jumped up from the couch & sprinted up the stairs, three at a time  
Pete in close pursuit along with the others  
Andy had a feeling it wasn't going to end well, & he stand correct  
He caught up to everyone (even Patrick beat him) when Alex ran out the house  
She was curled up next to a tree, Pete standing a few feet from her  
It was pouring bad, & by then they were all soaked  
Alex had her arms covering her face, hoodie on & completely drenched with rain water  
Her sleeves rolled up & band bracelets unable to cover the abuse she had been through  
The abuse she showed by carving it into her skin  
Andy never really seen the damage up close  
He'd only see bits of it & that was it

"What happened?" Andy asked kneeling besides the panicking girl.

"He didn't mean to... I was just... It always meant that I was going to get be- he didn't mean anything by- he didn't know Andy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't leave me... Please, I can't be alone, I don't wanna be alone. Not again..." Alex rambled quietly.

She finally quieted down, hands still holding tight to Andy's upper arms  
He carefully lifted her up bridal style  
This was the most contact they ever had in all these years of knowing each other (yes, they knew each other in middle school)  
Andy carried the shivering girl back to the house  
Patrick, & Joe, & Pete in close pursuit

 

Alex managed to drift off to sleep in Pete's bed  
Allowing the others to talk quietly in the kitchen

"What happened?" Andy asked.

They turned to Pete who was huddled alone in a corner  
Hoodie pulled tight over him, hiding his face  
He inhaled shakily, hands trembling as he reached for a coffee

"The hug thing. I caught her, hugged her from behind, & she screamed..." Pete gulped, "Screamed bloody murder, so I set her down... She just fell & curled into herself, like I had hurt her- I didn't hurt her did I?" He asked worried.

Patrick shook his head & looked to Andy 

"You know her better than we ever will, care to explain?" Patrick asked politely.

"I never asked about her past, because it was just that, the past. And by the trauma she suffers from now, & the medications she takes... I'd rather not ask," Andy said.

"Medications?" Joe asked standing straighter.

Andy nodded  
He swore he'd never tell  
But Alex was becoming friends with them  
They had to know, Andy wouldn't always be there  
There to stop her from the edge

"Yea, she has depression & she's gone to rehab for self harm patients. Alex also suffers from bipolar disorder like you, Pete," Andy murmured feeling ashamed for failing Alex as a friend.

Joe nodded, "Hey, we're all friends here. We'll help her get through this rough patch, Kay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement & continued the session as Alex slept


	4. Meds?

Alex sat up in the bed, glancing around  
She found her black hoodie with Nirvana's smiley face hooked on the back of a computer chair  
Alex pulled it on & laced up her black leather high-tops

"Ugh, why can't I at least try to be normal?" She grumbled to herself remembering what happened. "He just wanted a hug & I can't even do that right the first time."

"What about the second?"

Alex startled at the voice  
It was soft, & understanding  
It couldn't have been

"Pete?" Alex questioned.

A bright white smile was accompanied by hazel eyes   
He nodded

"You didn't answer my question. If not the first time, what about the second?" He asked walking more into the room.

Alex fell silent  
Pete gave off a bad vibe from day one  
Reasons why Alex always avoided him  
But now he was giving off a vibe that wasn't so; rude  
'Seems like a good guy,' Alex thought blindly  
Pete cleared his throat  
His arms extended in her direction  
Asking for a hug, one with her permission  
Alex shrank in on herself but she slowly stepped closer to him  
Extending her arms in return, she was visibly trembling  
Pete could see it, so he sprang forward & hugged her  
Not too tight to show he wasn't threatening her  
But enough strength to reassure her he wasn't going to harm her  
Alex curled her arms around his upper back  
His around her waist, head buried in her shoulder  
It felt right to hug him  
Which was weird?

"Better?" Pete asked releasing Alex.

She thought about it & nodded  
Pete smiled & kissed her forehead gently  
She gasped & looked down at their shoes  
A blush rising in her cheeks

"Alright, c'mon. I might have some clothes that'll go with our performance tonight- your still up for it right?" He asked checking.

Alex shook her head, "I will not sing nor play. I can't sing. But I'll be the band merch girl- if yah need one that is."

"We could use one of those, maybe help us set up too," Pete suggested.

Alex nodded

"Kay, you pick out an outfit from my wardrobe while I tell the others you have awoken," Pete said & stepped out the room.

 

"She's awake." Pete yelled down into the basement.

Andy was first to appear 

"I thought you said you were using the bathroom! What did you do?" Andy asked apprehensive, shoulders squared.

Pete took a step back in surprise

"Andy, don't accuse the kid." Patrick said tiredly.

"Kid? Who you callin' a kid, I'm five years older than you," Pete said back. "And I didn't do anything to her!"

"So she's awake? That's good." Joe said from the couch.

He took a long drag from a joint

Patrick agreed, "Where is she?"

"Upstairs, finding something to wear for our performance." Pete shrugged.

 

Everyone lounged around downstairs  
Pete asleep on Patrick's lap, whose head was tilted back & mouth open slightly as he slept  
Joe was curled up on a beanbag chair in the corner with his guitar in hand  
Andy played video games, sleeping as he slept the best of out all his friends  
Alex appeared at the bottom of the steps

"Damn," Andy breathed, "you look good." He admitted he was checking out a minor.

Alex blushed & dropped her head, her right hand holding her upper left arm  
Most of the clothes she wore were Pete's   
She never wore pants, nor skirts the entire time Andy had known her  
Yet here she was in a pair of tight black jeans, with a chain jingling on her right hip  
She wore a red satin button down shirt, sleeves rolled up  
With a black vest over it, a black & white handkerchief poking out the breast pocket  
Her bracelets matching the occasion  
As did her raven & blonde hair  
To say the least she looked beautiful

"Uh- feel better? Take your... yah know?" Andy asked.

Alex shook her head  
Andy understood the last ok flashing in her eerie gray eyes  
She left them at home

"Alright, think you can deal until after the show?" Andy asked worried.

Alex nodded without hesitation   
She was getting better  
Andy was glad to say the least  
She even seemed to cope better  
Not once had she shut out Andy today & her temper seemed to stay constant since she met the guys

 

It was eight at night, FOB went on at nine  
They all sat in the van, leaving it to a high Joe & hyper Pete to drive there  
Patrick stared continuously at Alex the entire time  
Eyes bugging out his skull, licking his lips every five minutes  
Alex just scrunched up against the solid form of Andy  
Andy looked at Patrick who dropped his gaze & blushed like someone had caught his masturbating  
Which- not to mention- has happened on a few cases  
Let's not remember that!

"We're here! With... five minutes to spare!" Pete said.

All hell broke lose after that  
They all rushed to get their equipment hooked up & in tune  
Alex took her time, watching at the scrambled for last minute things  
She tuned all the instruments, plus managed to get them an extra five minutes, & a fog machine  
Also, she got the club's owner to allow her to use the colorful lights to make their performance all the more memorable

"Hey, one of yous needs to go up there & introduce yourselves!" The stage hand said.

Alex couldn't pinpoint the guy's accent  
Boston?  
Maybe New York?  
Alex glanced back at the guys, they still running around aimless  
She groaned, 'You guys owe me big time!' Alex thought

 

The lights were blinding & Alex was already sweating under them  
She gazed over the multitude of faces, she knew the club was big but, not this big  
A hundred or so pairs of eyes stared at her, the placed quieted down  
She grabbed the mic in a shaky hand & flashed the crowd a smile

"Alright, its their first time playing here, so I want you to all be nice & give a round of applause to Fall Out Boy!" Alex introduced, happy when they raced on stage.

The crowd reluctantly hooted, howled, & clapped  
Probably all drunk

"Now, singer & rhythm guitarist of the band is Patrick. Joe here is backing vocals & lead guitar. Next is Pete on bass, he as well, backing vocals, & finally Andy the drummer!" Alex said walking besides each one.

Andy mouthed a thank you  
Alex grinned & placed the mic back in front of Patrick on the mic stand

"Alright, we are Fall Out Boy. Hopefully you'll enjoy this song, its called Dance, Dance." Patrick announced.

Pete took that as his cue & began with the bass line  
Patrick began the verse;

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
And weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"   
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

Joe & Patrick finally kicked in with their parts  
Patrick's octave just as fantastic as apex remembered  
Maybe better?

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Alex swayed to the beat of their music, watching the crowds reactions  
Everyone was dancing too  
Drinks sloshing  
Bodies moving  
People head banging  
Mosh pits forming in a matter of seconds  
It was like a flower blooming to Alex's eyes

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

Alex could see Patrick & them sweating   
Pete was bounding around the stage, pressing against Patrick's side at one point & pressing a kiss to his cheek despite the sweat slick skin  
Patrick just kept playing  
Apparently every show Pete did that to Patrick   
And the crowd just ate it up, screaming, & chanting FOB

Patrick did shoot Alex a glance at one point  
As if making sure she was still there  
And she responded by waving shyly

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by

Andy smiled widely at the audience   
It was the wildest, most pumped one they had

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Alex enjoyed the way Patrick's voice went calm with the "love" part then kicked back up to it's fast pace

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Joe bent over & continued playing, Pete leaping over him  
Keeping on point & smiling as he went  
He was a true spectacle to witness

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead

Alex closed her eyes imagining  
Imagining Andy & his band in a real venue  
With actual fans, & an actual crew  
She knew that they would be the next big thing

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

Alex was disappointed when they finished their set  
She could feel her energy diminishing   
Draining from her body  
She wanted to sleep  
Forever   
And never wake up  
Alex mentally cursed herself for not having Andy drive her home to get her meds  
Her depression meds & her others for her bipolarity were wearing off  
Patrick stepped up to the mic, eyes scanning over the crowd  
He licked his lips & cleared his throat

"Alright, we have a special friend who says they can't sing, but can indeed play. Would you like to hear her?" Patrick asked the audience. 

They screamed in response

"We'll see if we can get her up here. She's not big on being the center of attention, so give her a break if she gets nervous, Kay?" Patrick said, the crowd agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fall Out Boy - Dance, Dance


	5. Meds? Pt.2

Alex was pushed onto the stage, acoustic guitar in hand  
She was shaking  
She wanted sleep  
Not being in front of hundreds of people  
Not now  
She wanted to breakdown on stage  
But she told Andy she was fine  
Alex knew he didn't believe her  
But he held his tongue

"I'm Alex, I'll be playing Drugs Don't Work," she murmured into the mic & took a seat on the stool set out.

She began the first verse;

All this talk of getting old  
It's getting me down my love  
Like a cat in a bag, waiting to drown  
This time I'm comin' down 

This song related to Alex  
So she chose to sing it, but it wasn't helping her  
Just like her meds at home weren't helping her  
Alex strummed, trying to concentrate on the chords

And I hope you're thinking of me  
As you lay down on your side  
Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again 

She knew drugs didn't work  
Alex known that all these years with her disease  
They only scared people away  
Except Andy

Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again

'Andy,' Alex thought  
Remembering how he was there for her, accepting her & all the problems that followed her  
He loved her  
'I love him,' she thought ready to break

And I know I'm on a losing streak  
'Cause I passed down my old street  
And if you wanna show, then just let me know  
And I'll sing in your ear again 

The crowd swayed with her calm, quiet singing  
It soothed the heavy metal heads & hardcore rockers  
Alex never known her voice to have a calming effect  
Then again, she never spoke much  
Maybe she should start?

Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again 

She was glad Andy became a straightedge instead of a pothead  
No offense to Joe 

'Cause baby, ooh, if heaven calls, I'm coming, too  
Just like you said, you leave my life, I'm better off dead 

Alex looked at Andy for that set of lyrics  
If he ever left her, dying was her best bet  
She bit back a whimper & sang the next verses

All this talk of getting old  
It's getting me down my love  
Like a cat in a bag, waiting to drown  
This time I'm comin' down 

The guys stared at Alex with admiration, even the stage hands did  
They seemed to love Alex  
Alex never had truly felt love  
But that's all they showed her, love  
Should she start expressing it too?

Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again 

Alex felt her spirit brighten at the suggestion of affection & showing love  
'Remember what happened last time you let your guard down?' A voice sneered from the back of her mind  
It sent a chill down her spine  
Pete & them continued to smile at Alex  
Her smile fell off her face, remembering what happened last time  
Her eyes glossed over & she could feel the tears brimming her eyes  
But she continued, nearly screwing up as she strummed

'Cause baby, ooh, if heaven calls, I'm coming, too  
Just like you said, you leave my life, I'm better off dead 

Alex stared into the crowd with zero expression  
Andy knew something was off  
Pete did too & they shared a look of worry

But if you wanna show, just let me know  
And I'll sing in your ear again 

Now the drugs don't work  
They just make you worse  
But I know I'll see your face again 

She was glad the song was almost over  
Then she could hide  
And cut herself  
And be happy by being alone

Yeah, I know I'll see your face again (4X)

Alex nearly stopped to smash the guitar  
Storm off stage  
And hopefully fight someone who got in the way  
But she controlled the impulse  
Surprisingly 

I'm never going down, I'm never coming down  
No more, no more, no more, no more, no more  
I'm never coming down, I'm never going down  
No more, no more, no more, no more, no more 

Alex sang fading out until complete silence overtook the crowd  
They roared in sheer joy  
Alex didn't express the feeling back, just walked off stage  
Past the guys  
Ignoring their sincere compliments  
Ignoring everyone who spoke to her  
She climbed into the back of the van & shut the door  
She felt a headache coming on & it only pissed her off more  
So she punched the side of the van & fell back onto the cool metal bottom

"Can we come in?" Patrick asked knocking on the door.

"Fuck off!" Alex yelled back.

There was mumbling & the scraping of sneakers on the concrete  
Then the van rocked  
A door slid open then shut  
And Pete appeared hovering over Alex  
She yelped & socked him in the shoulder  
Pete groaned & fell back from the force, hand flying up to his injured extremity

"What the fuck?" Pete asked aggravated.

His tone only pissed Alex off more  
So she lunged  
Pete knew punching a girl was wrong, not to mention illegal  
But she threw punches like a guy  
He had to fight back so he aimed a blow for her side  
Alex had the wind knocked out of her, unready for the cheep shot but it didn't stop her from pouncing again  
Pete & Alex rolled around the back of the van, punching each other until one gave up  
Or was dead  
They hadn't really decided when to call it quits  
Well they handy until someone opened the back of the van & they tumbled out  
Both cussing at they fell on hard concrete

"Get off her you dick!" Andy growled & pulled Pete away.

Pete immediately stopped fighting  
His hair disheveled like Alex's; poking out in all ways  
Alex pried herself from Joe's grip

"Don't touch me! Don't fucking touch me!" Alex snarled as she glared at Joe & Patrick.

Both backed away quickly, uncertainty in their eyes

"Just stay away. I was so much better without in my life, just fuck off," she grumbled & stomped away.

Andy knew he should've taken her to get her meds  
But he didn't  
Now he, Pete, & Alex were paying for it  
Some friend he was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Days Grace - Drugs Don't Work


	6. Chapter 6

Alex awoke to a glorious morning  
But not to Alex   
Her head was throbbing   
Body aching from the scuffle between Pete & her  
She was angry as hell & doubted even her medications could help  
Top if off?  
Her mom went to Arizona for a job vacation  
Alex "didn't" mind to say the least  
She "liked" being left home, because she "didn't" have abandonment issues  
Yea the fuck right!  
She showered & got ready for school  
Black & white checkered hoodie, a worn pair of gray skinny's, fingerless-skeleton gloves, red Converse, & black beanie  
It was freezing as she walked to school  
Teeth chattering & fingers numb by the time she entered hell  
She managed to open her locker & retrieve her skateboard  
Which she stuck in her Vans backpack  
Also black & white checkered  
Alex rolled up her sleeves & adjusted her band bracelets   
She stopped caring long ago for the looks of disapproval, disgust

"Emo bitch..." Teresa- head cheerleader- muttered to her cliche of inbred heathens.

"Fuck off you sorry excuse for a female!" Alex yelled not glancing up from her Sidekick LX.

Teresa fell silent after that  
But vengeful brown eyes burned into Alex's face  
Alex merely smirked as she walked by  
She could care less Teresa was a junior  
She could go fuck herself

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Alex glanced up from her game.

Of course  
Bruno  
Sophomore Bruno- Bruno who had an obsessive crush on her- that Bruno  
She sighed & looked at him

"What kid?" Alex asked.

"Listen, I was wondering- would you, I don't know-"

"Spit it out already, I have things to do," Alex snarled without sympathy.

"What, like blow Andy?" Came a deep voice.

"Shut the fuck up Deter. We all know your in the closet still." Alex said without turning around to look at the swim team jock. "Listen B, the answer is a no. Obvious reasons, your a geek, I don't do geeks. See Deter? He's someone who'd do me, therefore no."

Even Alex knew her logic made no sense  
She didn't care

 

Almost   
Almost eight fights & it was barely fifth period  
Most of which she started  
That was a new record  
Alex was surprised she hadn't once seem Andy  
Until now of course, Art  
Dammit  
Andy didn't bother Alex just sat besides her & began working on his Schecter guitar  
Alex stared straight forward, tapping her pencil against the hard wood of the desk  
She turned her wrist to the ceiling  
Finger flitzed over the raised scars  
Alex involuntary shivered regardless the fingers warm  
They closed around her wrist, being careful of the new additions

"Take your meds?" He whispered quietly.

Alex shook her head  
It pissed her off  
She hadn't taken her meds, hurt a friend, was emo  
Alex knew she didn't deserve Andy nor his friends  
And she hadn't slept properly for a month or two  
Yea, she had sleep deprivation   
Andy to the initiative & laced his fingers with Alex's   
She tensed but soon relaxed into the notion

"Oh, I meant to ask, why does Pete still come here? Patrick's seventeen so that would make Pete, like twenty-two." Alex decided to point out.

"Oh, yea, him? He works here as a sub, haven't you seen him around?" 

"Had him once for Geometry, man did not know what he was talking about," Alex recalled.

"Yea, don't ask why they chose him. We still have yet to figure that out," Andy said with a shrug.

Alex was glad she had back her company   
And really glad he didn't abandon her like everyone else had  
Even her mother did it from time to time  
But, Alex learned to just accept that her mom was too busy for a teenage daughter  
Alex did absolutely nothing the entire period  
Just gnawed on her nails  
And as expected, sixth period was also uneventful 

 

After school was surprisingly better  
Alex managed to calm herself by talking with Patrick about music  
They seemed to act like a medication for her problems

"Hey, 'Trick I getting a tattoo. Wanna come with me?" Pete asked.

Patrick looked at him scared   
Patrick hated needles & was the only one not tattooed in some way  
Alex cleared her throat

"I know a place you came get one, for free," she butted in.

Pete's entire face lite up

"Where?" He asked excitedly.

She smirked, "My place. I'll give you one on the house, know what you want?" 

Pete thrusted a drawing of a jagged circle thing with wings & a heart in the middle  
One half of the heart had a skull & the other solid black  
Alex looked at the picture

"What the fuck is it?" She asked.

"Bartskull, I drew it myself!" He said proudly.

"You want it just like this?"

He nodded

"Kay, & where do you want it?" Alex asked.

Pete lifted his shirt, giving Alex an amazing view of his toned body  
He pointed just below his navel

"Dude, its gonna be on your pelvis? Your skin & bones bro, that's like, gonna hurt. Are you sure?" Alex asked flabbergasted.

Pete nodded vigorously, eyes bright 

"Alright, lets go. And don't be surprised if other people are getting tattooed already, Jacoby's there. I think Jamie & Jaime are too, their identical twins. Do not get them confused," Alex warned.


	7. Bartskull Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gets his famous pelvic tattoo

Alex pushed open the door & made her way down the stairs  
Multiple tattoo machines buzzed  
Pete & them gasped at how clean, & nice it was down there  
The floor was black & white striped, & the walls a neon green  
But there were paintings, & flash art littering them  
There was a place to wait, a table scattered with various tattoo magazines   
Then, each tattooist had their own individual space  
Short walls chest height separated them  
There were several stations but only three people at work  
Alex wasn't lying either, there were twins working side by side in their own stations though  
Joe's eyes flizted over the names painted on the walls  
Jamie on one, Jaime on the other

"Alex you back already, did you ditch?" One of the twins asked.

Joe was like, five percent sure it was Jaime

"Nah bro, just no teacher sixth period so they allowed us to leave. Oh, hey Keith." Alex said nonchalantly.

The one being tattooed lifted her head  
Fiery red hair swishing, she smiled  
She was paler than Patrick, with piercing; snake bites, an eyebrow, septum, & bellybutton   
Patrick's eyes skated over her exposed hip, she was getting a tattoo of a bright blue, purple, & pink butterfly

"Who is your skin for today Jamie?" Alex asked leaning over the wall.

'Dammit,' Joe thought

The other twin lifted his head, brown eyes twinkling   
He merely scooted out the way

"Oh, Jerry. Sup man," Alex said.

"Hey Alex, like my cover-up? Jamie you did an amazing job, thanks. How much I owe you?" Jerry asked.

"For that? Two fifty," Jamie said removing his gloves.

Jerry handed him the money as he cleaned off & covered the tattoo with a sheet of plastic  
Andy examined the tattoo, it was a pin up girl  
Alex bent over, holding up the guy's shirt

"Damn, good thing we have you Jamie. Your works for cover-ups genius," Alex complimented.

Jamie smiled widely & began to clean his equipment   
Jaime scooted out his booth & into Pete's leg

"Alex, who are they?" Jaime asked curiously.

"Yea, they getting tatted?" Jamie pestered.

Jaime grabbed Patrick's arm, "You a tattoo virgin?"

"Are you the one getting tattooed?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, what are you getting?" Jaime asked.

Both did it to confuse poor Patrick & piss Alex off  
She slapped Jaime's hand away  
And shush Jamie

"Cut that shit out! Yes, Patrick has no tattoos, & no he's not getting one. Their a band, Fall Out Boy, that's Pete, Andy, Joe, & you already met Patrick." She quickly introduced before dragging them to her station.

 

Patrick had to admit, Pete too   
Watching a tattooist set up was quite fascinating   
The cleaning of tools, & wrapping of everything they were to use  
The filling of ink caps & the creation of lighter shades of one pigment  
In this case black, just solid black   
Plus the checking of the machine, & the cleaning of the skin  
Alex smeared this clear substance on to the side of her left glove  
Patrick gave her a questioning look 

"Aquaphor, used to keep the tattoo moisturized during, & after said tattoo is finished. Pete, I'm about to apply the numbing agent," Alex said & sprayed on what looked to be water.

She rubbed it in & answered another silent Patrick question;

"It doesn't exactly numb it, just kinda makes it hurts less. Makes you less sensitive, so it kinda numbs it but doesn't at the same time," she explained. "Now, you wanted it solid black all around?" 

Pete nodded  
Alex stepped on the pedal, & started the process of making permanent art of Patrick's friend Pete

 

Joe & Andy sat in the waiting area while Patrick remained with Pete  
Pete's face kept contorting into expressions of pain & anger  
Alex stayed calm & collected the entire time  
Left hand resting on Pete's boney hip & right holding the machine  
The tattoo- in Patrick's opinion- was dumb but Pete loved the idea   
Pete bit his finger, eyes bulging out his skull as Alex ran over a hip bone  
Her concentration face never wavering as she dipped the needle back into the ink before continuing to color it  
Patrick looked around Alex's station  
Finding ten motors for a tattoo gun, & ten guns  
Five with thick needles & others with smaller ones  
Alex took a few more minutes before setting down the machine & cleaning the newly opened skin  
Pete hissed as she wiped of the excess ink with a paper towel

"Like it?" Alex questioned & threw away her gloves.

Pete stared at it in the mirror  
He just smiled at it  
Saying nothing

"C'mere, I gotta cover it," Alex said pulling out plastic wrap.

She wrapped Pete's waist good, & taped it down too  
She tossed him a jar of aquaphor & relaxed in her chair  
Pete hugged her tightly from behind when she stood

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Pete said blurring the two words together.

Andy pried Pete off Alex  
Pete pouted at Andy

"What you do that for? You act like I was going to hump her!" Pete exclaimed.

"Knowing you, you might have," Patrick commented.

Pete stuck his tongue out & walked backwards, right into some heavily tattooed guy  
His hair was spiked & an odd color  
He had stars on his earlobes & underneath his eyes  
His v-neck showed off his tattooed chest, & his colorful arms

"Oh, guys this is my other tattooist, Jacoby Shaddix. Coby, this is Pete, Patrick, Joe, & Andy." Alex informed.

The man's frown subsided to a smile, wide & friendly  
He held out a hand

"Sup, friend of Alex's is a friend of mine. So, lem'me see the work she's done on yah. Pete right?" Jacoby asked smoothly.

Pete lifted his shirt, exposing his newly tattooed pelvis  
Jacoby looked it over & nodded approvingly at Alex  
He hugged her & pressed a quick kiss to her cheek

"Your getting better, I'm really proud. You've came a long away from just simple scriptures & cursive," Jacoby said.

Alex blushed, "Well yea, I had a great teacher. And he's a good looking man." She said patting her back.

"Be quiet, I'm too old for you." Jacoby said back.

"Hey, thirty-six is not old. Besides, you still look twenty-nine bro," she replied honestly.

"I second that!"

Joe still didn't know which twin was which

"I third that!"

Joe groaned & went back to his magazine

"Not gay for the last time you two!" Jacoby said back.

Jamie & Jaime laughed loudly, & finally decided to come over 

"We, are gay either." Jaime said gesturing between his brother & him.

Jamie gasped, "I'm bisexual beotch!" He said offended & swatted at his brother. "And I'm younger, your suppose to beat up people who make fun of me."

Jaime laughed, "Your younger by a few seconds, be quiet!" He said back.

Jamie cleared his throat, "Okay, I know a great party tonight. Who's up?"

Of course everyone agreed


End file.
